Chocolate - The 1975
by Skrellogs
Summary: 2D decided to get Russel a special cake for his 42nd birthday, but he can't open his gift until he finishes every last bite. (has nothing to do with the actual song other than the fact that the song is called 'Chocolate')


It was just before noon when Russel finally woke up in his hotel room. Still groggy and disoriented, he took his time sitting up in his bed, letting out a deep moan and hoisting himself upwards. The drummer felt a stiff ache plague his back as he arose. Last night was a particularly exhausting gig for the band. They're currently on tour again, and, while the life of a musician is a highly rewarding one, it was also quite tiresome, especially after a nearly 7 year hiatus. Russel's body was still getting back into the groove.

He rubbed himself and turned his head to the empty spot next to him. It was rare for 2D to wake up before him, unless he was up for a leak, but the bathroom was empty. He surveyed the empty room, wondering why the other would leave without letting him know.

Then Russel remembered what day it was. It was his 42nd birthday.

He'd been so busy touring that he forgot what day it was. 2D was probably out shopping for the occasion or preparing some mini celebration. The thought made the drummer chuckle and grin. Despite everything, Stu made sure to always make time for him.

Glancing at the time on the bedside alarm clock, Russel decided it was time to dress and make the bed before 2D got back so that it didn't look like he slept the whole time he was gone. He slipped on some jeans and got up to use the bathroom. He washed his hands and face, then was sure to brush his teeth and rinse with mouthwash. The bed was straightened up shortly after, and he got comfortable and began watching a movie until he heard the door handle click.

2D balanced a large white box and a plastic grocery bag in one hand while holding the door open with the other. He looked pleasantly surprised to see him awake. "Mornin', Russ! You look well rested." Russel hurried over to help him with the door. "Thank you," he said sincerely before placing a hurried kiss on the shorter man's lips. "Happy birthday, love."

Russel shut the door behind him as Stu made his way to the other end of the room. "Where'd you run off to this morning?" he jokingly asked, watching him place the box on the small coffee table. It was a decently-sized package, and he'd be lying if it didn't make him curious and eager to open it.

"Just had to fetch a few things," said 2D through his wide smile, his large gap on full display, "The gift I ordered for ya finally came in yesterday, and this one," he continued as he gave the white box a light pat on the top, "had to be picked up fresh." He walked around the table and stood behind the box, reaching over to the front and lifting the top to reveal a handsome looking chocolate cake decorated with strawberries on the top, along with 'Happy Bday Russ!' written in pink icing and a little pink sugar heart at the bottom. "Ta-da! Figured you could use a nice treat for breakfast. Er, brunch, I suppose, since it's noon. Not the best meal to start the day with, I know, but the rules are different today."

Russel's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, man, 'D..." Even with a memory as bad as his, 2D managed to remember his boyfriend's favorite cake. He went to take a closer look. "I can't tell you the last time I had this stuff." It was a well-built cake, thick and about medium height. It was decorated beautifully, and whoever baked it wasn't at all stingy with the icing. Russel could already feel his mouth begin to water uncontrollably. He hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. "Man, you know I can't wait to dig into this thing."

Stu giggled at his enthusiasm. "Then don't wait. Here." He reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a paper plate and plastic fork from their respective packages. "Help yourself."

"What, right now?" Despite his confusion, he took the plate and fork from him. 2D then gave him a plastic knife to slice the cake with, which he did without hesitation. Plopping his generous portion onto his plate, he asked, "We're not gonna wait for Noodle and Muds to get here?"

2D shook his head. "Not coming. They're both out getting ready for your surprise party later on tonight!" he cheered through his bright grin, totally oblivious to the fact that he had just told him about the surprise. Such behavior was to be expected of 2D at this point. Russel was surprised the others trusted him with keeping it. "It's all for you, darling."

"All of this?" He got a short nod in response, then stared in disbelief. "Oh, man." Russel grabbed the other's face and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "You spoil me, babe. What'd I do to deserve this?"

"Jus' want ya to have a nice birthday. Been so busy lately, poor thing. We all have. So enjoy yourself today, yeah?" He patted the shorter man's shoulder and went to sit on the bed with him. Russel was sat upwards with his back against the headboard while 2D was lying down with his arms crossed behind his head. He sighed with content, relieved to be resting after running around all morning, and glanced over at Russel as he began to take his first bite.

He dug into the moist dessert with the edge of his fork and scooped a large mouthful past his soft lips. The flavor immediately overwhelmed his senses as he thoroughly chewed. The cake breading was so moist, the frosting so rich. The strawberries still tasted so sweet and fresh, as though they had only been picked that day. He loud out a loud, satisfied moan, then froze, realizing he had been making orgasmic noises over food. Russel looked over at 2D, who had been stifling a laugh.

"I'm guessin' I did a good job picking out your cake, huh, Russ?"

"Uhh...yeah. Ya did. Thanks." Russel looked down at his plate in embarrassment as he felt his cheeks become warm. He couldn't believe he let that escape his mouth. What in the world came over him just then? He felt Stu's hand begin to rub his mid back, as if to tell him not to be embarrassed. After a while, as he was finishing his first piece, he got over it, but he made a mental note to keep himself under control.

2D watched his birthday boy swallow and held out his hand, offering to take his plate for him. "Finished? Or would you like another?"

"I'd love another, if you don't mind gettin' it for me," he answered, handing over his empty plate. His lover happily took it, smooching his temple and hurrying over to the table to cut away another hearty slice. He came back, holding out the dish with both hands and a side smile plastered on his face. The drummer gladly accepted it, and Stu returned to his spot on the bed.

Russel noticed that this piece was larger than the last one.


End file.
